A Kunoichi's Bed
by liveotaku
Summary: A one-shot about the young Kunoichi making their beds. Fluffy. Multi-pairings.


Description: A one-shot about the young Kunoichi making their beds.

Disclaimer: Kishi owns everything.

**A Kunoichi's Bed**

* * *

Sakura has always been extremely neat. She tucks all the corners in and pulls the covers tight. She knows that it isn't necessary because her mother certainly doesn't care how she makes her bed, but she does care. Sometimes when she's making it, she imagines having it actually messed up from a crazy night's activities.

She blushes and thinks about Sasuke.

As she picks up the pillow off the floor and sets it gingerly against her headboard, she wonders if Sasuke would ever do such a thing with her. As she thinks about her teammate, her mind can't help but drift to Naruto and wonder if he would ever do such a thing.

This makes Sakura blush more as she thinks that he probably wouldn't leave the morning after and would just sleep over.

The thought then makes her laugh. Naruto, in her bed?

Years later, she would find out that she's right, Naruto wouldn't leave, he would just sleep over.

* * *

Ino's bed was constantly a mess and she just let her father believe that it was because she was a teenager and was too busy with her training to care about her bed. Some mornings, he would knock on her door and request her to make her bed and she would outwardly groan.

She would stumble out of bed and throw her covers up messily, only shielding the sheets from view. She would simply pick up her pillow, which usually ended up on the floor, and throw it somewhere near the top of her bed. It didn't bother her where it landed.

Opening the door, she would allow her father to see her minimal efforts and he would just shake his head at her.

Ino always wondered what the point of making her bed was when Sai would just sneak over later and they would mess it up?

But, Ino wasn't about to tell her father that. She would just let him believe what he wanted to.

And if he wanted to believe that she simply didn't care what he bed looked like, that was a fine. A lot better than him knowing that Sai was the reason it looked like that.

* * *

Hinata didn't always make her bed. There was a time when her mother would do that for her, and after her mother's death, servants did it. But recently, she's been making it. She would strip off her sheets, as she did almost everyday, and then proceed to fold up her blanket and place it at the end of the bed. She would delicately lay her pillow down as well.

She took her sheets outside to let them air out as she was always paranoid that they became woven with a certain odor after some nights.

She just worked on her garden as the sheets aired out and once she was done, she would take the sheets back inside.

This time, as she was picking up her sheets, she spotted a long strand of dark brown hair clinging to fabric of her sheets. She couldn't help but blush at the reminder of what it was from. She would pluck the hair from her sheets and let it fly away with the wind.

She never did tell Neji that he left reminders of their nights together.

* * *

Tenten made her bed like she threw her weapons, with precision. Everything was precise, more so than Sakura's, even. Even her silk sheets which so often slipped around when she crawled into bed for the night, were unwavering. Her bed looked like something out of a catalog by the time she was done with it.

She was proud of her work and often stepped back for a moment to admire it.

She smiled at it knowingly before her admiration was interrupted by a loud voice calling her name.

She would glance outside her window to find Lee standing there, yelling enthusiastically at her about coming to train.

Tenten always grinned when he did this, but also at the same time wondered if he would ever get to admire her precise work. Hopefully, before they messed it up with a evening that they would want to remember forever.

She blushed at the thought.

She wanted Lee to mess up her bed with her.

* * *

Temari had three beds to make. First, she made Gaara's while she mumbled about how him becoming Kazekage did nothing to influence his disposition on simple chores around the house. He could take care Sunagakure but couldn't seem to manage taking care of his bed. Second, she made Kankuro's bed. He always promised to make it himself when he returned from working on his puppets, but Temari knew that that wouldn't be until late at night and she wasn't going to wait around for cleanliness. Lastly, was her own bed.

She would creep into her room quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping man on one half of the bed as she attempted to put together the other half. Often, this woke the man and he would mumble about how troublesome she was being to his sleep and she would roll her eyes at him.

He would wrap his arm around her waist and pull her back into bed.

Later in the morning, she would note that her bed was messed up again and shake her head at him.

But, she could never stay mad at Shikamaru. The bed being made neatly was a lot less important.

Especially after their wonderful morning.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a random story. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)

-liveotaku


End file.
